


Crushing on you.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushing, F/F, Post-it Notes, Secret Crush, bi-sexuality, riza has a bf but she has a crush on maria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is in love with Maria Ross ever since she met her...the thing is that she has an boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting, waiting, _waiting_ for this damn bus to come. 1 hour, 2 minutes, 9 seconds.

Riza never knew why the bus came so late. She never knew why she took the damn bus in the first place. It moved slow to the point where an turtle can move faster.

"Can this get any slower?!" Riza complained. If she didn't do anything, she would be late again. Riza would also have to pass through the creepy woods and old men to even get to the fast way of the bus. She decided not to after seeing the old man who had just got out of jail for kidnapping smiling at her. 

'Yeah, no.'

* * *

A few minutes later, a red car with an sun roof pulled up to her stop. She knew who it was but for some reason, what came out her mouth was...

"Hey, can I get a ride? You see, I'm running really late and my bus is pretty damn slow so I really need an ride or my teacher is going to yell at me." 

Nothing.

"Please?" Riza begged.

Nothing.

Riza rolled her eyes.

"Listen, if you're not going to help me then drive away!"

The man rolled down his window and what do seem appeared an black mask on his face. Riza's face when into complete shock and ran down the street as fast as she can, trying to get away from the car but it kept chasing after her.

The man laughed as he stopped the car.

"Don't you know that you can't ask some stranger for an ride?" Roy takes off the mask.

Riza sighed and opened the car door.

"Don't you know that you can't trigger my fight or flight response?" Riza got into the car as Roy pulled off.

"You know damn well that if you got out the car and started walking towards me, I would have hit you with my bookbag." Riza throws her bookbag in the backseat. 

"I know, I know." 

A moment of silence.

"So, are you ready for that test? I heard SAT are coming pretty soon."

"I forgot about SAT. I hope Curtis goes easy on us. The last thing I need to do is be with the freshmen this year. Or at least be a participate in a buddy system. Freshman won't understand an damn thing we're saying." The couple laughs as they pull up to the school. 

"There's like thirty minutes left until class starts so like--"

"Nope!" Riza gets out the car.

"Aw! C'mon!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I forgot my backpack..." Riza realized.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" Roy asked.

"No! It's fine. I'll get it."

Riza goes outside to the car. It was locked. She should have asked Roy to unlock the door. She was about to go back until she saw an open window that Roy forgot to roll up. This was stupid.

Riza crawled through the window. It stopped at her waist and she was able to grab it. She felt something go up...it was the window. Riza had gotten herself stuck! She kicked her legs, trying to get herself out. Nothing worked. She sighed.

"Need help?" A person asked. They was just to be walking around the school parking lot.

"Um, yes!" Riza said.

"Well, damn! At least be nice."

"Well, excuse me sir!"

The person smirked.

"Who said I was an sir?" 

"Shut up and help me!"

"You know what? You don't need my help so I'm leaving."

"Wait, wait! I got class!"

The person huffed and attempted to pull the blonde out.

"Suck in your stomach, blondie."

Blondie.

Riza sucks in her stomach as the person pulled again. She got out the window and the person had short dark brown hair with an mole on their left eye.

"Who even are you?" Riza asked.

"Maria Ross? What about you, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart.

"Shut up! Riza Hawkeye! I have an boyfriend, you know?"

"Who is your boyfriend? You're kinda cute."

"HEY!" Roy walks up to Maria.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, dude!"

She snickered.

"Again, who said I was an dude?" At this point, Maria was laughing.

"Listen here, this is MY girlfriend! Not yours!"

"LIstEN hERe, thIS iS mY GIRlfRIend! NOt yoUrs!" Maria mocked.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!"

"Shut up, Window girl."

Maria walked away.

What the fuck just happened?

\---

"Okay, class! Partners & Projects today! I will assign your partner for you."

Everyone groaned as Ms. Izumi picked out the names of the jars.

(just pretend that everybody name was called except for roy, riza, havoc, and maria.)

"Last four. Oh, this is gonna be enjoyable."

Izumi giggled as she called the names.

"Roy and Havoc."

Which only meant one thing...

"Ross and Riza."

Riza looked confused. Who was Ross?...then she remember...

"Nice to see you again, blondie!" Maria sat down.

Riza groaned.

"What's with the upset face, shortcake?"

Shortcake.

"I didn't want to work with you. I wanted my boyfriend."

"Gosh, you act like if you spent two seconds without him you're gonna have an heart attack."

"Because I love him?"

Maria sighed.

"Hopeless romantic..."

\---

Maria sat on the carpet. Riza took some tea out the kitchen and placed it in the middle.

"Okay, you, me, tonight. You need to spend some time away from...him."

"I invited you here to study! Not hang out."

"Pfft, are you sure, blondie?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon!"

An moment of quietness. . .

"Fine! Where?"

"Gay bar."

"Are you kidding?! I'm not gay and we're not 18!"

"You gotta break the rules sometimes."

"What about our ID? We don't have one!"

"Security at my local gay bar doesn't exist. We don't need any ID, sweetcakes."

Sweetcakes.

Riza wrapped her arms and pouted in defeat.

"Is that an yes, princess?"

Princess.

"Stop calling me all those names!"

"But is that an yes?"

"...yes..."

Maria jumped up in joy.

"I knew it!" Maria grabs Riza hand and runs out the door.

Even though she had an boyfriend, she wasn't going to lie and say that the brown haired girl wasn't cute. She was. 


	2. Chapter 2

They finally made it. It was Riza's first time in a club or bar ever. 

"How do you feel?" Maria asked. Riza didn't know how to respond.

"Um, nervous! We're going into a club underaged!" 

Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed Riza's arm so she won't go and leave. They go inside the club. Gay people everywhere and Maria wasn't shocked the least of bit. Riza shook inside. 

They went over a seat and sat down. A bartender walked over.

"Hello--" He recognized the short haired girl. "Oh, it's you." He said in a blank expression.

"Yup! It's me!" Maria said excitingly.

"Who's the blonde?" He asked.

"Oh, this. She's Riza. Her first time at a gay bar."

"Oh! Hughes, we got a new piece of meat!"

Riza could have swore that she knew him from somewhere.

A guys with square glasses and black (brownish) hair walked over. A little bit of facial hair was chin.

"Hellloooo!" He said.

"Um, hi?" Riza greeted.

"What's your name, cutie?" 

"Riza..." 

He almost dropped the drinks he was holding.

"As in like, Riza Hawkeye?"

She nodded.

"As in, you have a boyfriend?"

She nodded again.

"Roy Mustang?"

Once again, she nodded.

"Better watch out, he's an ass." Hughes said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Maes Hughes." He takes his hand out and shakes it.

"Oh!" She shakes his hand.

He sat down with girls.

"You know him?" Maria asked.

"Um, hells yeah! I was his best friend."

"What do you mean by was?"

"He was a huge dick and not to be rude but his dick is fucking tiny. Tiny than fucking shot glass." Hughes takes the shot glass and drinks it. Maria does the same.

"Want one?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't drink."

"C'mon! It's not that bad! Drink up, hazel eyes." 

Hazel eyes...

Riza sighed in defeat and took a shot. After she got used to the taste, she went for another.

"Like it?"

"Mhm."

Maria cheered as she gets up. She saw a brown haired girl with her hair cut to her neck in curls. She regonized her.

"Couldn't leave me alone, eh?" The girl snickered. 

"I'm still pissed at you, Alyssa."

"Hm. Now you know how I feel!" 

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hello there, love~." A girl with ginger hair and freckles winked at her. 

Did she have too much to drink? Where was Hughes?

"Hello."

"What you're doing here all alone? You're such a pretty girl." 

"I was dragged here by my friend. I'm new here."

"Oh. I'm Jemma."

"Riza."

"Hey, how about I show you little private room?"

"Okay?"

* * *

"Talking about my control when you should watch your girl." 

"What are you talking about?"

"There." Alyssa points to Riza walking to the bathroom with a girl.

"Be right back."

"And see, darling? This is where we have the most fun in this bar." 

"Step away from her." Maria says, pulling Riza to her side. 

"Why? She was unclaimed." The ginger said. 

"She's my** girlfriend."**

Girlfriend? Riza was shocked. She never been called "girlfriend" before.

"Looks like you need to watch your property. She was sitting there."

It took a moment before Riza caught on.

"She is my girlfriend!" Out of nowhere, Maria kissed Riza on her lips. 

"Wooaaah!" The ginger leaves and Riza pushes Maria off. 

Although it was her first time kissing a girl before, she wanted to do it. What was happening to her?

"Thanks... I guess..." 

"I guess? I just saved your ass from losing your virginity in there." Maria walked away only for her ex to confront her again.

"Falling for the straight girl?" 

"No!" 

"I hope it goes well."

Hope what goes well? Everything about this night was confusing.

Maria called Riza over.

"Hey, honey! Let's go!"

Honey.

* * *

The plans of going home failed. The trains were full and the bus was out of room. They just sat on the sidewalk of the gay bar they went to.

"Liked it?" Maria asked.

"Besides from meeting Roy's gay friend and almost having sex with a stranger... It was a good 5 out of 10."

"Aw, come on! It has to be at least a 7!"

"Fine. 7 out of 10."

"How was it being kissed by a girl?"

"It was... weird..."

"Wanna do it again? If it's okay with you? I know you're straight so you will probably say no--" 

Riza took no time grabbing Maria's neck and letting her mouth touch onto hers. Her arms were around Maria's neck. Maria was touching Riza's waist while the blonde's hands were in the hair of Maria.

It wasn't weird anymore. She actually liked it. She might even admit... It was better than what Roy did. 

They stopped only to do it again. This is what was happening. Riza didn't even know that a little bit of straightness was going away.


End file.
